In the field of mobile communications, there is an ongoing effort to provide for increased capacity and frequency bandwidth for wireless mobile communications networks. Advancements in mobile wireless technology and the explosive growth in the number of wireless mobile devices and users are creating a demand on existing wireless communication networks.
Thus, there is a need to support the growing demand of both mobile voice and data communications. This is particularly acute in urban areas where there is a concentration of wireless mobile devices, causing crowding and overlaps of existing wireless frequency spectrum. Unfortunately, current wireless mobile communications networks lack the coverage, capacity, and bandwidth necessary to support wireless communication network needs.
Some conventional wireless communication techniques rely on fixed cellular antenna locations using omnidirectional antennas. Omnidirectional antennas typically radiate RF power in all azimuth directions. However, omnidirectional antennas lack coverage in areas directly above and below the antenna. Furthermore, signal interference and signal overlap becomes an issue when a large number of fixed cellular omnidirectional antennas are deployed in densely populated areas.
Directional antennas provide for line-of-sight coverage. The typical directional antenna cell is divided into 3 sectors of 120 degrees. Directional antennas provide for expanded coverage. However, existing directional antennas are limited in bandwidth and data rate to support a large number of subscribers and wireless devices technology. Furthermore, many cell sites are needed in large densely populated areas to provide sufficient capacity. Unfortunately, locations for large cell towers are limited in metropolitan areas.
Future demands on wireless network capacity and bandwidth are expected to increase as wireless technologies advance and subscriber numbers continue to grow. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved wireless mobile communication network implementation that provides high bandwidth and data rate for mobile voice and data communications.